1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electrical connector assembly, and more particularly to pre-mounted components of an electrical connector assembly for subsequent laser-welding.
2. Description of Related Arts
A bracket and shell assembly comprises a bracket, a switch unit assembled on the bracket, and a shell covering the bracket for shielding the switch unit. The shell is rigid and prevents the switch unit from being polluted, scrapped, etc. The shell defines an opening at a top thereof. A button is located in the opening over the switch unit before the switch unit is triggered. A user pushes the button down and the switch unit is triggered by the button. Electrical connection is achieved in the switch unit thereby. The bracket and the shell are usually laser-welded with each other. However, offset may occur between the bracket and the shell if directly laser-welding the shell on the bracket without any pre-mounting steps.
Hence, an electrical connector assembly that precisely positions its bracket and shell is desired to overcome the aforementioned disadvantage of the prior art.